unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Trail of the Treasure
On the Trail of the Treasure is the fifteenth chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate further explored the monastery alone in search of the treasure vault. Plot After venturing underground, Nate returned outside and began his search for the treasure vault. After shooting down several mercenaries, Nate received information from Sully about a secret gallery at the top of the church. Nate proceeded to make his way over there. After some serious climbing, Nate ended up at the top of the sanctuary and had to traverse many platforms, plus activate two key switches to find the gallery. He opened a window bearing the symbol used by the Spanish to mark their treasure vaults (two crossed keys passing through a heart). From the window, he was given a clear view of the graveyard behind the church, and a mausoleum marked with the same symbol. Unfortunately, it was the same mausoleum that Sully had previously sent Roman and Navarro to on a "red herring". Passage to the Vault After informing Sully of the situation, Nate climbed down the outer wall of the church, while Sully created a distraction to get Roman and Navarro out of the mausoleum. After getting past the goons scattered about the graveyard, Nate met up with Elena and Sully in the mausoleum, where he once again referred to Francis Drake's diary to solve a puzzle. Successful, he opened up a secret passageway that lead into the treasure vault. Nate and Elena began to enter, initially thinking it was a dead end, until Elena stepped on what happened to be a secret switch that caused the door to close back up, forcing Sully to stay behind and Nate and Elena to explore themselves. Walkthrough Search for the gallery After heading up the small set of stairs, you will find a locked door to your right. You will need to go left and pull of some difficult climbing to reach the broken window high up. Jump up to reach the ledge above you, then shimmy over to get near the rope across from you. Swing over to another ledge, then leap across to the opposite wall to grab onto some more handholds. Follow them up the wall to reach the broken window. Begin lowering yourself down to the floor below. Prepare for a short firefight, as several mercenaries rush in to confront, as soon you drop to the ground. It can be helpful to shoot them down by hanging from the ledge. While picking off the rest further down, you can take cover behind a small crate in the hall here. Once all mercenaries are down, leap across the many gaps until you reach a room, where you must pull off a small bit of platforming to reach the small stairs on the other side. Proceed along the path until you come across gaping hole, through which you will spot a vine that hangs down. This vine will lead you up to a window, and you will find yourself above the sanctuary you passed through before. Shoot down the few mercenaries that confront you here. A difficult platforming sequence awaits you ahead. Go to where the mercenaries came from and jump to the next wooden platform, then jump to the outcrop on the wall, and quickly jump over the next three to the one on the next pillar. Jump back to the wooden platform, then turn and jump to the chandelier. Jump to the next wooden platform, and then the next. Leap to the outcrop on the pillar, shimmy around, and then jump to the next wooden platform. Jump to the next, but instead of heading to the chandelier, turn to your left and jump to the outcrop on the pillar embedded in the wall. Shimmy and jump until you reach a wooden platform, then carefully follow it, and very carefully jump to the little bit of the next platform sticking out (it is easy to over-shoot). Walk over to the key on the wall and jump on it to pull it down. Retrace your steps back to the wooden platform right before you jumped to this area, then jump to the chandelier you have yet to cross. Turn a little to the right of the hanging bones, and jump to the next platform. Jump again, and carefully follow it around, then jump to the next. Follow it to find the second key switch. Pull it down, and you will cause the stain glass window to lower down, serving as a platform to help you get into the next room. Drop down, and then jump up to the outhand on the pillar just to your left, embedded in the wall. Shimmy around it to get to the chain. Swing and jump to the little outcrop, then jump backwards to the new stain glass platform. Go inside and search for the window with the heart and crossed key. A cutscene will then trigger. After the cutscene, drop down and shimmy around. When you reach the vine leading down, Roman and Navarro will leave their position, after which you can slide down to the ground. Major firefight You be preparing for a rather difficult firefight. There are several things to know here, first of which is that there is a Dragon Sniper on the boxes in front of you. You can use it to take out at least one sniper all the way over by the fence opposite your position and one all the way on the right, along with a M79-wielding mercenary wielding a M79 behind another fence, and one with a Desert-5 over to the left at the top of the stairs. The others consists of three mercenaries with 92FS-9mms and one with a SAS-12, who will not appear until the fight starts. You should also be mindful that at least one of the mercenaries will most likely try to walk up the stairs all the way at the end to your position. First, pick up Dragon Sniper and take over behind the pillar to the right of the first big hole in the fence. Take aim with your pistol and try to headshot one of the guys closest to you or at least kill him before they begin shooting back. Next, focus on the other one you have yet to kill, who should be relatively out of cover. You should act quickly because the others will still be shooting, and that one mercenary has a good angle on you. By this point, the mercenary with the M79 should be out and shooting. Things get less organized now, therefore you should just take aim. There should still be one sniper and a soldier all the way over on the left stairs with a Desert-5. Once they are all dead, procure any ammo you may need, and head towards those stairs where the mercenary with the Desert-5 was. Slowly make your way up, and duck into cover quickly, as they will notice you right away. You can also quickly pick up the Desert-5 if you wish. On Crushing, it is best to run back to the bottom of the stairs and take cover behind the pillar on the right side, and let them approach you. There are four mercenaries; two with a SAS-12 and two with a M4. After shooting them down, head up to the doors to enter the mausoleum. Symbol puzzle solution To advance, you will have a little puzzle to solve here in the room. Examine the symbols you see in the room and compare them to what you see in the diary. You only have to turn the scallop, the snake, and the arrows. Turn the scallop so that the wider end is facing down. The snake must have its head pointing left. The arrows must be rotated so that they are pointing up. Once done correctly, a passage leading into the vault will open up, triggering a cutscene leading to the next chapter. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune